charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoskins
Commander Victor Hoskins is the secondary villain of the 2015 dark fantasy horror film Jurassic World. He is portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio who also portrays the Kingpin and Edgar the Bug in Men In Black series. In the film Service in the In Gen Security Victor Hoskins joined the InGen Security Division sometime before 2001 as a security contractor. When the three Pteranodons that had escaped the Isla Sorna Aviary at the end of the Isla Sorna incident of 2001 reached Canada, Hoskins oversaw the "clean up" of the adult Pteranodon. Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation who had acquired In Gen, who in turn was in possession of In Gen Security, was impressed by the professionalism that Hoskins and his team displayed and hired him to regrow the In Gen Security Division. When he eventually became a commander, the security firm became one of the most well known of its kind, and it even gained a partnership with the United Nations Security Council. He has been participating in In Gen Security's IBRIS Project. Hoskins was secretly working together with Dr. Henry Wu to create hybrids as military weapons and created the Indominus Rex to test how effective they would be. He also planned on using Owen's velociraptors for military operations, claiming that these animals are more deadly than dozens of foot soldiers. The plan to use dinosaurs as weapons and death During the evacuation protocols, he and his men took every dinosaur DNA and works of Dr. Wu and were ready to leave, when Owen, Claire and her nephews arrived in the Innovation Center Laboratories. Hoskins told them about his plans, with the help of Dr. Wu, to have hybrid dinosaurs to be use in wars but his moment of victory was short lived, as one of the four Raptors (named Delta) entered the laboratories and cornered Hoskins. The latter tried to calm the animal down, mimicking Owen's hand gestures, but the raptor bit Hoskins' arm off and threw him to the ground. Hoskins screamed in horror as Delta tore him apart and killed him. He was never seen again. Personality He is a very arrogant and manipulative braggart who took advantage of the catastrophe to steal hybrid embryos for military use and to test the capabilities of the Indominus and Raptors as weapons of war. Hoskins does not care about how many lives are lost, as long as he gets what he wants. Ironically, his arrogance also blinds him from reality where the said catastrophes would be too much for him to gain advantage with, especially when he never predicted that Delta, who was being manipulated by I-Rex, turned out catching him up by the time his evil plans were exposed by the protagonist before she killed him. He has a fondness for dangerous animals and how to control them, which also led to his death. Trivia *Hoskins is not present in Sunset Shimmer's prologue. However, he appears very briefly in Starlight Glimmer's ending when she disguised herself as Dr. Henry Wu and pretending to be him while spying on Hoskins as she watches Delta tears him apart and rip him to shreds. Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who have died in disgrace Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil